


Refusing Darkness

by shipping_galore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: it's their last year at Hogwarts the night before graduation day Tom ask Lily to join his band of Death eaters as his 'Dark Lady yet she flat out Refuses enraged by her dismissal of his offer, Tom does the unthinkable implied Rape in a later chapter this is also AU





	1. Uncertain future

**Author's Note:**

> SG: hey guys this is an OLD story of mine from 7 years ago I decided to fix up it was a one shot but now is a multichapter story the story is dark. rape is implied but the act is off screen if you don't like then please do not read this is my first time writing this pairing so please be kind and my first writing this type of story so I’m bracing myself for a lot of backlash. This story has Tom riddle born in 1959 as the same age as Lily and Sev 18 so yes, its AU also I chose the word partner instead of boyfriend because boyfriend sound a bit to juvenile for this story 
> 
> Notes: Tom and Lily began dating January 1st, 1975

Updated it on 6/6/17

 **Title:** uncertain future

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore 

 **Pairings:** Tom riddle and Lily J Potter

 **Genre:**  Drama / humour

 **Warnings:** OOC Dark

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

 **Intro:** Tom Riddle is obsessed with his girlfriend Lily and Lily herself has become uncertain and fearful of her relationship with Tom, while her Slytherin friends are uncertain of her future with Tom and discuss how he has changed from the boy they knew 3 years ago.

* * *

 

*****Tuesday 20th of June 1978 grounds of Hogwarts*****

The school year was coming to an end, today the 7th year students would be graduating Hogwarts there were no classes for the 7th years, so everyone just hung out doing whatever they wanted.

 Meanwhile four friends could be seen sitting under a tree talking laughing and eating since it was lunch. Among the group of friends was Lily Evans, a tall 18-year-old muggle born witch with long red hair and emerald green eyes.

 Although Lily was in Gryffindor, her Partner along with Her friends were all from Slytherin, which was never easy but she wasn’t going to let her HOUSE dictate who she could love and who her friends could be.

In fact, her best friend of 9 years Severus Snape, a long and lanky wizard with shoulder length black hair black eyes and a slightly crooked nose was also in Slytherin, their friendship was tested 3 years ago.

When after being embarrassed by James Potter a house mate of Lily’s and leader of a group of Gryffindor’s called the marauders, and after Lily herself came to his rescue, he called her a Mudblood.  It took them 6 months before they were able to patch up their friendship and now they are as strong as ever. During her break down with Severus, Lily began dating his fellow Slytherin Tom Riddle. Severus wasn’t happy when he learned they were dating as he did not trust Riddle but for Lily’s sake and happiness he kept his mouth shut. During her relationship with Tom and her friendship with Severus she got to know 2 other Slytherins, Narcissa black and her partner Lucius Malfoy.

Both were pureblood but did not care that Lily was a Muggleborn the lowest of the low in pure blood eyes, as the friends continued talking they were unaware that Lily's Partner Tom Riddle was standing nearby concealed the shadows of the shade of a nearby tree and was watching them well his girlfriend mainly. To him nothing was more beautiful than his girlfriend the young yet powerful witch sitting under a tree with three of his fellow Slytherins.

He continued to spy on his girlfriend and his fellow Slytherins.

Although he hid it well, Tom despised any wizard who showed Lily affection that included Lily's best friend and his fellow Slytherin Severus Snape and Gryffindor’s golden boy James Potter, as Tom continued watching Lily with her friends Severus Lucius and Narcissa.

He gave a sinister smile.

 _You belong to me Lily._ He thought possessively 

* * *

 

Lily was still chatting with her friend when a cold chill went down her spine as she felt like she was being watched, her head snapped up and she looked around, Tom backed further into the shadows so not to be, seen by his girlfriend. Severus saw Lily scanning the area around her    

“What is it Lil?” asked Severus.

Lily stopped scanning the grounds and looked at her Best friend.

“Oh, it’s nothing Sev,” said Lily.

 _I could have sworn someone was watching me_ thought Lily.

She glanced around once more before she went back to talking with her friends.

Severus was not convinced that it was not, nothing.

 “Lil are you sure you ok?” he asked.

 While laying his hand on top of hers.

From where he was Tom saw Severus touch Lily his eyes flash with Hatred for the black-haired wizard.

 _Lily is MINE no one is supposed to touch her_ thought Tom.

Feeling the anger will up inside him he reached his hand inside his robe pocket and gripped his wand.

 Lily on the other hand just gave Severus a smile.

The best friends were having a this very serious yet silent conversion.

“Aw look at the two love birds.” Lucius gushed

 The silent exchange was broken by his words the two shook their heads ending their silent conversion Lily’s head snapped over to the blond wizard.

“LUCIUS” Lily hissed

“What” he asked her

“Do you know what Tom would do to you if he heard you say that?” Lily warned

Lucius face went pale.

“Oops sorry Lil.”

“It's ok, just DON'T say it again” Lily warned.

Their little talk was suddenly interrupted by Gryffindor’s golden boy, walking over with his friends, Remus Sirius and Peter.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the snake in lioness’s clothing how you are doing, Evans” said James mockingly.

“Watch your mouth Potter” said Severus.

While stand up and whipping out his wand out.

“What was that Snivellus” James challenged.

 He also drew out his wand.

 Lily Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other and stood up, Lily stood just behind Severus the other three boys grinned.

“Don’t even think about it Potter” said Lily.

Stepping out behind Severus, she Lucius and Narcissa drew their own wands out.

“What you going to do Lily, hex me” James asked sarcastically.

“No, don’t guys just walk away” said Narcissa.

“You’re not worth my spells anyway Potter” said Lily.

She pocked her wand and turned away.

The boys did the same, the group just walked across the grounds towards the archway of the outer corridors  

Unfortunately for James, Tom saw the encounter.

 _I will not let you get away with disrespecting my Lily, Potter_   

Narrowing his dark eyes, Tom took out his wand and used a non-verbal jinx on James.

The jinx hit James in the back, every other student that was insight gasp in shock, hearing the shocked gasp, Lily Severus Lucius and Narcissa turned around halfway from the building to found out what the commotion was all about. Yet seeing James Potter Gryffindor’s golden boy hanging upside down by his ankles they burst out laughing.

“Not so funny when someone does it to you, is it Potter” Severus mocked. “You know what they say about payback”

“It’s a bitch” Lily chuckled.

However, her laughter died when she felt that same sensation from earlier.

 _That is, it I KNOW someone is watching me_ thought Lily 

When she scanned the grounds for a second time behind James she saw HIM her partner Tom Riddle, standing under the shade of a tree,

Lily saw Tom had his wand out, following the line of the wand to where it stopped, she saw it was Tom who put the jinx on James

Lily looked at Tom; his dark eyes stared back at her.

Lily’s eyes widened when she saw Tom mouth the words.

 ‘That is for you.’

Nodding over to where James was still hanging upside down.

Lily’s eyes widened in Horror.

Tom smiled and winked at her.

Before using the counter jinx on James and slunk back into the shadows. As James lay crumbled on the ground, Lucius stood over him his wand out and pointing down at the fallen Gryffindor.

Lily and Severus turn back and continued walking back to the building

“Forget it Luc,” said Narcissa.

But Lucius wouldn't budge.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, walked up behind him, grabbed Lucius's ponytail and walked off, dragging Lucius behind her by his ponytail. 

“What whoa hey, hey wait ow Cissy cut it ow out?” said, Lucius.

“stop your whining you, big baby” said Narcissa.

Lily and Severus stopped in the arch way of the outer corridor and turned back to face the grounds however when they saw Narcissa dragging Lucius behind her by his hair they burst out laughing in fact they were laughing so hard They had to hold on to each other to keep them both from falling over.

“Thanks for the support guys” Lucius grumbled

While fixing up his ponytail.

Narcissa smiled.

Severus and Lily gave was last chuckle before walking off down the corridor

Narcissa and Lucius followed.

“Severus, you know how I was scanning the grounds” said Lily

“Yeah”

“Well I got that uncomfortable creepy feeling like I was being watched, and I felt it again just now”

"Who do you think it was?” asked Narcissa.

“It was Tom he was also the one to use the jinx on James.

“That guy is seriously un hinged” said Severus.

“Not to mention possessive” said Lucius  

“Yes, I know which is why I told you to close your mouth earlier Luc”

“Then WHY are you still dating him you know he’s becoming a dark wizard right” said Narcissa.

Lily thinned her lips.

Closed her eyes and nodded.

“Watch yourself Black”

They turned to see Tom standing there.

“Beside I would have done that to ANYONE who disrespected my witch” replied Tom.

He walked over and put his arm around Lily.

"Although. I will do much worse if I ever....”  however, he got cut off.

Lily put her hand on his cheek.

“Calm down Tom its ok I’ am alright see” said Lily.

“Yes, that you are Lily my dear." said Tom.

He gave her a smile.

Severus Narcissa and Lucius both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that Tom was not going to lose his temper they have seen Tom lose his temper before and it was not pretty.

Suddenly Lily squealed as Tom picked her up and raced off.

All Lucius Severus and Narcissa could hear was Lily’s sequels and Tom’s laughter, they looked at each other and shook their heads sadly.

Lucius put his arm around Narcissa.

Together the Trio walked off down the corridor.

 “Tom is controlling; Lily may seem happy but we know she isn't.” said Lucius.

“You right about that,” said Narcissa.

“I hear you mate” said Severus.

* * *

*****moaning myrtle’s bathroom/ chamber of secrets*****

Meanwhile Tom opened the door to moaning myrtle’s bathroom and set Lily back on her feet. Taking her hand, he walked her over to the sinks, standing in front of the sink, Lily closed her eyes she knew something was changing in Tom, he had been different ever since he learned that he was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin.  

_We've been dating for three years however some time during 5th year things began changing he’s dabbling in dark magic and its scaring me, Killing Myrtle was the first act since then my hopes and dreams with Tom have been crumbling down all he REALLY cares about is killing all the muggle born and gaining power I want to leave him but I'm afraid he'll kill me at the moment I'm an exception to the killing muggle-burn’s rule but how long will it last_

Toms voice broke Lily out of her thoughts

“Lily love come on”

Lily blinked and saw he had already opened the chamber.

The couple embraced before jumping down the dark winding tunnel they slipped and slide down until they came to a hard landing at the bottom.

"Ow" Lily cried out.

As she landed on the hard floor

Tom gave a grunt of pain when his back hit the bottom, slowly getting to his feet he turned and held out his hand to Lily, taking his hand, he pulled his girlfriend to her feet, they dusted each other off before walking down the tunnel. They walked for who knows how long until they came to a door with snakes printed on the stone.   

Tom steps forward.

**_“Open”_ **

The snakes moved back and the tunnel door opened, entering they continued down the tunnel in front of them, at the end of the tunnel it opened into a big chamber lined with snake heads.

“Tom what are we doing here?” asked Lily.

“I wanted some time alone with you” said Tom

Lily gave a small smile.

“That’s sweet of you Tom”

 With a swish of his wand music began playing.

“Care to dance Miss Evans”

Lily smiled Shyly.

“I’d love to Mr Riddle”

He took her in hand and pulled her into his arms and they began waltzing around the chamber.

“Say Tom what are you going to do when you leave here?” asked Lily.

“Well I was thinking about traveling with some of the boys Evan rosier Malik Mulciber and Augustus Avery and Corban Yaxley.”

“Corban Yaxley but Tom he is only 14 he is not even out of Hogwarts yet”

"I’ve already taken the boy under my scales so to speak and it’s the summer anyway so I’ll have him back before the new school year”

Lily shuddered suddenly at the thought of those wizards Malik Gus and Evan she always got a bad vibe with those three Severus always said that they were as dark as Tom

Seeing Lily shudder Tom grew concerned.

“Lily dear are you alright?”

“Yeah I think it’s getting a bit chilly down here is all”   

* * *

 

*******Slytherin common room******

The Slytherins mingled in the common while in the corner of the common room, Severus Narcissa Lucius sat chatting about Lily and Tom,

“I’m not jealous or anything but I do not know what Lil sees in Tom.” Said Severus

“He seemed to be a great guy a little obsessiveand and posessive but that was until 3 years ago,” said Lucius.

“He is STILL obsessive and posessive only now it is with my best friend” said Severus.

“That’s true so what changed all we know is he began changing 6 months into dating Lily” said Narcissa.

“That’s right it was 12 days after their 6-month anniversary that Myrtle turned up dead then of course the year after, I overheard him talking to Professor Slughorn about Horcruxes” said Lucius

“I fear for ‘Lily if she continues her relationship” said Severus.

“You’re not the only one mate Cissy and I feel the same way “

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

finished it on the 8/6/17


	2. the unthinkable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: guys I’m not sure what type of snake Nagini is but if anyone can tell me I will change it for the Story I’ve made her a Reticulated python

Started it on 8/6/17

 **Title:** the unthinkable

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Tom Riddle Jr /Lily J Potter

 **Genre:** Drama/ crime

 **Warnings:** implied rape

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter

 **Intro:** Lily reminisces about her time in Hogwarts as she makes her way through the corridors when suddenly she is pulled into an empty classroom

* * *

 

Returning to the bathroom the couple exit, and head towards the main staircase.

“Tom, I need to go make sure I have everything I don’t wanna leave anything behind so I’ll see you at lunch”

She went to turn away only for Tom to grab her wrist.

“Lily wait I ah I got you something”

Lily saw him take out a small black box.

“Uh Tom do you not think it’s a bit to uh early to propose” Lily stammered.

Tom blushed.

“Lily its uh not a ring”

 _Not yet anyway_ he thought      

“Open it please”

Taking the box from him she opened it, set in the center was a beautiful silver snake necklace with two emeralds for the eyes.

“T... Tom it’s…its beautiful”

He took the necklace from the box and stepped behind her.

“It’s a token of my love for you and a reminder that no matter what happens members of Slytherin will forever have your back”

Lily smiled and turned.

“Thank you, Tom it is beautiful,”

She kissed him one last time before making her way up the main staircase and though the corridors towards the changing staircase stepping on the first step she began walking however each time she was on a new staircase it changed, it did that 4 to 5 times so it took her quite a while before she came upon the 7th floor.

* * *

 

******7 th Floor/ Gryffindor common room****    **

Stepping on to the 7th floor Lily made her way towards the Gryffindor common room standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

“Password” she asked Lily.

“Braveheart” Lily answered

The portrait swung open and Lily walked though and into the common room she did not wave to her housemates as most of them shunned her for not only being friends with members of Slytherin but for also dating a Slytherin. Ignoring everyone Lily made her way up the stairs on the right to the girl’s dorm room.

* * *

 

Once upstairs she made her way into the dorm room she shared with three other witches and over to her bed crouching at the end of her bed where her trunk lay Lily unlatched it and then took out her wand and waved it over the trunk making everything in the trunk fly out and lay on her bed she carefully looked them over to make sure she had all her school supplies her clothing once she was satisfied she did indeed have everything she waved her wand over the Items.

“Pack”

Everything came flying off the bed and was neatly packed back into the trunk, and latched it closed she pocketed her wand and grabbed her charms book and headed down stairs to the common room. Then took a seat by the fire place opened it and began reading.

Alice noticed the necklace.

“That’s a nice necklace Lily a gift from Tom?”   asked Alice.

“Why the hell are you still with the murdering snake?” asked another Gryffindor witch.

“Don’t talk to her Anna she is nothing but a snake in disguise” said Mary McDonald

Lily calmly closed her book got off the chair, and turned to Mary.

“Yes, I am and I have been accepted by members of that house more fully then I have ever had from members of my own house now if you’ll excuse me I wanna go enjoy my LAST day here.”

With that she shrunk her book put it in her pocket and left the common room and headed off down the hall then down the stairs changing every few times until she got to the fifth floor.

* * *

 

Lily walked the deserted corridors memorizing everything when she passed one of the classroom she let out a surprised squeal as she was pulled inside she was spun around and gently slammed against the wall then felt a pair of lips on her recognizing the lips Lily smiled into the kiss and kissed back when they parted Lily opened her eyes and saw Tom smiling back at her.

“Hello love” 

“Tom what is it?” asked Lily.

“I wanna ask you something” he told her.

“What” she asked.

“Come with me be by my side I want you by my side I can’t do this without you” said Tom who began lightly Kissing her neck.

“T…. Tom…. what are you talking about I don’t understand?” asked a breathless Lily.

“Come travel with us you never gave me your answer and then when that is all over stay by my side and Rule the world with me as my dark Lady.”

Her eyes widened it was then she KNEW just how dark Tom really was?”

“What do you say Lily”

Lily gave him a disgusted look.

“You are an evil soulless monster Tom Riddle did you honestly think I would join your little band of death eaters and do what, watch you as you murder innocent people yet again if they do not go by YOU rule no I won’t but if this is what this necklace was going to symbolize then you can have it back”

She pulled the necklace off herself breaking the chain and dropping it before slipping out from between the wall and Tom.

However, she didn’t get far, he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her making hey slam hard into the wall and harshly pinned her wrist to the wall with magic.

“You will be with me whether you like to or not” he hissed

“Get stuffed”

He waved his hand and the door locked and there was magic in the air blocking any sound from being heard from outside the room Lily began to struggle when she saw the red in his eyes and the sinister smile playing on his lips.

“I do not wish to do this Lily darling but you need to learn you cannot refuse ME and think that there will not be any consequences.”

He lifted his eyes to the ceiling.

 ** _Nagini come here my pet_** called Tom.

Lily lifted her eyes and she froze in terror coming down from the ceiling was Tom’s Reticulated Python, Nagini slithered down until she rests just above Lily’s head she wound around Lily’s pinned arms her head resting near Lily’s neck.

“Now if you struggle you will be killed do you understand my Lily” said Tom.

Lily nodded fearfully.

“Now you must pay.” He told her.

* * *

 

******An hour later******

Lily lay broken and bare her clothes lay in ruins on the floor.

“Thank you for the gift my sweet I shall treasure it forever.”

Lily glared at her attacker.

“Oh, you are so beautiful when your angry” he told her and with a kiss to her forehead he was gone.

Lily lay where she was and cried.

* * *

 

James Remus Sirius and Peter were coming down the staircases heading for the great hall for lunch they were standing on the landing to the fifth floor when Remus stopped.

Guys something is wrong”

“What is it Moony?” asked James.

He sniffed the air.

“I smell Blood and its fresh and human”

The other’s eyes widened.

“We have to find out who is hurt” said Remus        

They all nodded and headed on down the corridor.

“We are getting close here” said Remus.

Stopping outside of a classroom Sirius opened the door and they stood in shock

Lily lay on the floor bare as the day she was born the blood that Remus had smelled was coming from between Lily’s thighs, James hurried over to her, took off his cloak and put it around her shaking form.

“It’s going to be ok” he whispered.

Sirius Remus go inform Madam Pomfrey Peter go on but don’t say a word” said James.

* * *

 

A few moments later James heard feet scurrying then stop and heard a women gasp.

“My word Mr Potter what happened?” asked Poppy.

I don’t know we just found her like this I’m afraid to move her” said James.

Poppy nodded and with a wave of her wand conjured up a stretcher that floated a few feet off the ground.

“Put her on this” said Poppy.

James gently lifted the witch up carefully to keep his cloak covering her and lay her down Poppy waved her wand over Lily and she suddenly wearing a hospital gown seeing this James removed his cloak and put it back on.

RCS if you want more  

 

* * *

 

 Finished it on 3/8/17


	3. the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: I know there needs a warning in here but I’m not sure what if anyone can tell me what it is I will put it in

Started it on 8/6/17

 **Title:** the aftermath

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** angst/hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Lily wakes after her attack in the hospital wing

When Lily woke next she found herself in the hospital wing she was confused at first but when she moved and felt a sharp pain between her legs and everything came flooding back and the tears fell

* * *

 

 _Can’t believe he did this to me but I should have known_ after _everything he had already done_ Lily thought bitterly.

“Ah Miss Evans good your awake” said Poppy

It was then she noticed the midi witch and her head of house Professor McGonagall.

“What happened Miss Evan’s when we found you, you were lying on the floor bare your clothing not that far in ruins?” Minerva asked gently

While taking the young witches hand.

“I…...I…. I was attacked Professor” said Lily before bursting into tears.   

“Oh, my dear” said Minerva

Before bringing the upset which into her arms she gave poppy a look and they both knew they had to work fast before they lose the attacker forever.

“Miss Evan’s with your permission I’d like to run a kit on you” said Poppy.

Lily nodded.

Minerva let her go and Lily lay back down she then held out her hand to her Professor who gently clasped it in her own. Poppy then walked over and began closing the Curtains around the bed

“Now Miss Evan’s are you ready, I’ll be gentle” said Poppy.

She nodded solemnly.

Meanwhile James still waited just beyond the doors and out of eye sight

* * *

 

After the kit was done Poppy pulled back the curtains Minerva helped her to sit up the movement coursed Lily to wince in pain, Minerva then helped her off the bed however it only made Lily cry out as pain throbbed between her legs.

“She can use my bathroom” said Poppy  

She gave the mediwitch a small smile

“Thanks Madam Pomfrey uh by the way who found me?” asked Lily

While Minerva helped her to the bathroom.

“It was Mr. Potter and his friends” said Poppy.

 _Oh, great of all the people to find me it had to be them_ she thought  

Suddenly they heard Arguing outside. Minerva took Lily to the bathroom while Poppy went to see what it was all about

* * *

 

Lucius Severus and Narcissa were walking down the corridor. Heading for the hospital as they had overhead that something Happened to Lily

 “Potter” said Severus.

James turned and saw Severus along with Narcissa and Lucius.

“What?” asked James.

“Have you seen Lily?” asked Severus.

"Yeah, she is in there,” said James as he nodded to the open doors of the hospital wing.

Suddenly James felt himself being, lifted and then slammed against the wall.

“What the hell did you do to her,” Severus snarled.

“I did nothing Snivellus all I did was find her and bring her back here” said James.

Severus then lowed him to the ground.

Just then Madam Promfry walked out.

“Just What is GOING on?” she asked.

“What’s happened WHY is Lily in the hospital wing?” asked Severus.

“She was attacked” said Poppy

Severus glared at James.

“Hey, don’t look at me Snivellus” said James

“Can we see her?” they asked Worriedly

“She is getting cleaned up now”

James turned and walked off.

“Mr. Potter”

Poppy called.

The wizard stopped and turned.

“NOT a WORD of this to anyone.”

“no ma’am and I do hope Lily recovers” he said before walking off heading to the 7th floor.

Meanwhile the bathroom door opened and Lily stepped out, hair still damp but dressed in a fresh and clean school robe sorrow and pain written in her green eyes and showed on her face.

“Lily” her friends called out tentatively.

Lily frozen when she saw her Slytherin friends.

Lily’s eyes blurred with fresh tears.

Then tried backing away.

Seeing this they stopped.

“Ok sweetie we won’t come any closer” Severus said softly.

“Lily, may I?” Narcissa asked softly     

 Holding out her hand like you would to a scared animal, she slowly took steps forward until she was close enough for Lily to collapse into her arms.

“Shh Lil I’ve got you” Narcissa said soothingly.

“Miss Black will you help me walk her back to the bed?” asked Minerva.

“Of course, Professor”

So together they help her over to the bed each step they took the boys took a step back but each step was also painful. Finally getting to the bed they slowly lowered her down yet she winced as she moved further back and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Narcissa gave her a sad smile as she pulled the covers up and over her.

“Miss Black please stay with Miss Evan’s I need to go and inform the headmaster and to contact the Auror’s” said Minerva.

“Yes Professor” said Narcissa        

“Hang in there, Miss Evans” said Minerva.

 She squeezed her shoulder before leaving.

“I’ll be in my office if you need me” said Poppy 

Lily nodded solemnly.

“Lily maybe you should lie down” Narcissa.

She closed her eyes and nodded.

Narcissa helped her lie down.

“some sendoff huh” she said Miserably.

The others just closed their eyes in sympathy.

* * *

 

A few moment later Minerva, the headmaster, Kingsley and Mad eye walked in.

“Afternoon sirs Professor” she said solemnly.

“Miss Black Mr. Snape Mr. Malfoy could we have some time alone?” asked Kingsley.

Lucius and Narcissa nodded and walked off.

 However, Severus did not until Lily have him a soft yet sad smile.

“it’s ok Severus I’ll be alright said Lily.

Severus closed his eyes and nodded.

Walking over to their friends Lucius clasped his friend on the shoulder and they all walked out.

“Now Miss Evans can you please tell us what happened?” Albus sked kindly.

Lily took a deep breath and began telling them of what happened half way though she suddenly grabbed Minerva hand and closed her eyes as the events came rushing back. Towards the end Lily was crying, so they stopped and Minerva gave her glass of water, and wiped her tears once Lily was calm enough she continued her tale.

Afterwards Mad Eye asked if she Knew her attacker.

“I do sir” said Lily as fresh tears began building in her eyes.

“and who is it Miss Evans?” Mad eye asked gruffly.

“It…It was my partner Tom Riddle.”  Said Lily who suddenly began crying.

Mad Eye Kingsly and Albus all gave each other a knowing look for THAT young man had been a suspect in the murder of a young Ravenclaw by the name of Myrtle Warren 3 years ago however there was no evidence to either expel him nor arrest him

* * *

*******An hour Later******

After the interview was over and Poppy gave them the kit the two Auror’s along with Albus left. Minerva helped her off the bed and walked out then with a wave of her wand summoned Lily trunk and owl along with the cage Lily stroked the snow-white feathers before placing her in her cage  

“Thank you, Professor,” said Lily.

Who took the handle of her trunk and made her way down corridor and then down the stairs.

* * *

When she got to the entrance hall Lily left her trunk and cage by the staircase and made her way into the great hall where everyone was wondering since it was 1:00 an hour after lunch what was taking so long Suddenly the door opened behind the high table and Albus walked in and over to his chair.

“I’m so sorry for the lateness but we have come to some Very distressing news yet before I speak about that I wish to say something more pleasant, another year gone I do wish you all a very good summer now to some impotent news one student will not be graduating today in fact he is to be arrested and expelled for Sexual assault on another student.”

Suddenly whisperers began breaking out thought the room.

Severus looked over and saw Lily with her head bowed he wanted to go over and comfort his best friend but he knew it would have to wait until they got on the train, once lunch was, over everyone made their way out of the hall on their way out they grabbed their trunks and pets.

Lily was in the middle of grabbing her trunk and the cage that held snowy When her friends along with the headmaster walked over to them. Narcissa gave her a hug while the took boys gave her sad smiles they dare not touch her as they could tell she was still skittish

“Miss Evan’s a letter for you from myself explaining to your parents what had happened and Tom had been charged and that there will be a trial however because your parents are muggles I’m afraid they cannot attend but I do know you get along well with Mr. Snape’s mother Eileen Prince so here is a letter for your mother Mr. Snape explaining everything” said Albus handing the other letter to Severus.

“Thank you, sir,” said Severus.

“You’ll let us know when it is won’t you?” asked Narcissa.

“Of course,” said Lily and Severus.

 Afterwards Narcissa took Lily’s hand and together with the boys they made their way out of the school.

* * *

 

******Hogsmeade station/ platform 9 and ¾ ******

The carriages pulled up at the station and they all got out of the carriages and made their way to the train put their trunks and pets in the baggage cart and boarded the train, the four friends found an empty compartment far from everyone and sat down.

Lily curled up in the corner of the compartment on the opposite side and yet far from the boys Narcissa sat next to her and read a book while Severus and Lucius talked yet kept glancing at Lily with worry.

When the train stopped Narcissa woke Lily who had fallen asleep,

Lily sighed starched before standing up the others all stood up and made their way out of the train. They all got their trunks, Lily turned back and faced her, to the boys surprise she grabbed their hands they knew that was all the contact she would allow but it was a start.

“We love you Lily never forget that” they told her while squeezing her head gently.

Narcissa hugged her and promised to write before walking off to their parents. Where both Lily and Severus gave the letters to their parents. From the headmaster, very important and distressing news” said Severus.

 Eileen Andrew and Sandra gave Severus a worried look. Together the families left fir hope Lily and her family walking back though the wall while Severus and his mother Floo’d home 

* * *

 

*****1 year later*****

Tom Mysteriously disappeared from Azkaban afterwards he tracked down his death eaters and re-joined them and went by the name Voldemort then went looking for Lily Meanwhile after her attack Lily had been spiraled down into darkness drinking and dabbling in dark magic while living on her own.

 By the time Tom found her she was a shell of her former self the ex-couple dueled but in the end Tom won out he used the Imperius curse on her and took her back to Riddle manor in Little Hangleton.  6 months later they married and Lily became the dark lady three years later Lily gave birth to triples 2 boys and a girl they named them Harry Kieran and Keira.

THE END

Finished it on 3/9/17


End file.
